CAPITULO 1 SUPER AMIGAS
by yesicaritadeangel
Summary: icy y stella son amigas despues se hacen amigas de flora pero... su amistad se vera aprueba sobre todo la amistad entre icy y stella por un chico nuevo ¿que pasara? leanlo y comenten
1. CAPITULO 1 SUPER AMIGAS

HOLA ESTE ES MI 2 FIC DE WINX CLUB ESPERO Y LES GUSTE :)

CAPITULO 1 SUPER AMIGAS

Icy y Stella eran las mejores amigas siempre se apoyaban en todo

STELLA: oye icy no entiendo esto ¿puedes explicarme?

ICY: claro solo suma estos numeros y sustituye

STELLA:aah gracias

EN CLASE DE LITERATURA

DUFORG: formen equipos de 3o 4 personas y hagan un poema

RIVEN: ¿un poema? que cursi

MUSA: no seas asi cariño yo se que lo haras bien

RIVEN: esta bien mi linda musa

DUFORG: dejen de hablar y hagan sus equipos

BLOOM: yo ya tengo mi equipo somos yo layla y musa

ICY: stella metamos a flora

STELLA: ok esta bien

ICY: mi equipos es stella flora y yo

DUFORG : solo falta un equipo

SKY: somos yo , riven timmy y ophir

CUANDO TERMINO LA CLASE

STELLA: pobre flora esta muy sola desde que helio se fue a japon

ICY:si pobre ¿porque no platicamos con ella?

STELLA: si me parece buena idea

ICY Y STELLA: hola flora

FLORA: ¿que tal tu dia?

FLORA: muy bien

MIENTRAS

layla: oigan que tal si vamos la cine

SKY: que ¿ustedes solas?

MUSA: no tonto con ustedes

TODOS: aaaah

BLOOM: me parece buena idea ¿no sky?

SKY: si pero ¿cuando?

OPHIR: ¿que tal el sabado?

RIVEN: me parece bien ¿y a ustedes?

TODOS: si

RIVEN: pero que no vaya aser de esas cursis ¿oiste bloom?

BLOOM: si :(

MUSA: mejor que sea una de terror

...

STELLA: asi que te gustan las flores vaya con razon el nombre

ICY: juntate con nosotras asi no estaras sola

FLORA: ok saben ustedes si son super amigas

STELLAY ICY: lo sabemos

DESPUES EN CLASE DE BIOLOGIA

FLORA: ¿no les parece interesante?

ICY: si

STELLA: la verdad a mi me aburre

ASI SE FORMO UNA AMISTAD ENTRE ICY FLORA Y STELLA PERO...¿CUANTO DURARA? YA SABEN ACEPTO COMENTARIO SUGERENCIAS Y JITOMATAZOS :)


	2. CAPITULO 2 CHICO NUEVO

CAPITULO 2 CHICO NUEVO

CLASE DE BIOLOGIA

PALLADIUM: Stella ¿cual es el ecosistema mas seco?

STELLA: ¿el bosque?

PALLADIUM: no ponga mas atención

ICY: Stella no te distraigas tanto

FLORA: si porque si no el profesor te sacara del salón

EN CLASE DE QUIMICA

GRISELDA: solo agreguen lo que esta anotado en el pizarrón

FLORA: vaya si tecna estuviera aquí

STELLA: solo agrega algo de esto y...

ICY: de esto

STELLA: si exacto icy

GRISELDA: paren de hacer el trabajo les tengo una noticia

STELLA: pues cuente el chisme

ICY: ¿que noticia?

FLORA: ¿helio regreso?

GRISELDA: no

MUSA: entonces ¿tecna?

GRISELDA: no

RIVEN: ¿ voy a poder sentarme con musa?

GRISELDA: no riven

RIVEN: entonces no me importa

GRISELDA: la noticia es que llego...

MUSA: ¿nuevo equipo de sonido? vaya al...

GRISELDA: no musa y deja de interrumpir la noticia es que llego un nuevo alumno que se integrara a este grupo el viene de Inglaterra pase jovencito

BRANDON: hola me llamo Brandon

TODOS: hola Brandon

ICY Y STELLA: es tan guapo

FLORA: este ... si lo que digan

BRANDON: hola linda

ICY Y STELLA: hola

STELLA: me dijo a mi

ICY: no me dijo a mi

STELLA: ESO YA LO VEREMOS

FLORA: ooh ooh esto va a empeorar

seguirán siendo amigas icy y Stella descúbranlo en el sig. Capitulo :)


	3. CAPITULO 3 COMPETENCIA

CAPITULO 3 COMPETENCIA

Como a icy y stella les gustaba brandon empezaron a competir por ver a quien le hacia mas caso

FLORA: hola chicas

ICY Y STELLA: hola

STELLA: ¿que clase nos toca?

FLORA: dibujo

EN ESO ICY Y STELLA VIERON LLEGAR A BRANDON Y DEJARON A FLORA

FLORA: oigan chicas despues me ayudarian a estudiar mate...

STELLA: ¿que? luego me dices flora

ICY: si flora nos vemos

FLORA: :( nos vemos luego

STELLA ENTRO ANTES QUE ICY

STELLA: hola brandon

BRANDON: hola

STELLA: ¿ quieres sentarte a mi lado?

BRANDON: esta bien

ICY SE TUVO QUE SENTAR CON FLORA

FLORA: icy ¿estas poniendo atencion? icy ¡icy''

ICY: ah...que si si estoy poniendo atencion

FLORA: parece que no

ICY: es que ve a la presumida de stella solo por que esta con brandon

EN EL PASILLO ICY HACE COMO QUE SE CAE .. Y BRANDON LA AYUDA

ICY: flora esperame aqui ahora vengo

FLORA: ¿pero adonde vas?:( aah si tecna estuviera aqui

MIENTRAS ICY

ICY: hay mi tobillo me duele

BRANDON ¿estas bien?

ICY: no lo se creo que me torci el tobillo y no me puedo levantar

BRANDON: dejame ayudarte

ICY: claro

STELLA: (PENSANDO)_ ash tonta icy tya vera esto no se queda asi_

EN CLASE DE QUIMICA

GRISELDA: bien chicos hagan experimentos con estas formulas

STELLA: no entiendo nada de esto

FLORA: pero... tu eres muy buena en...

STELLA: callate flora solo lo dices por consolarme

BRANDON: yo te explico

STELLA: claro

BRANDON: solo agreaga un poco de bocarbonato y de agua

MIENTRAS ICY

ICY: hay como la odio no se porque me junto con ella

FLORA: icy ¿me explicas?

ICY: claro

LUEGO ICY LE TIRO LA PLUMA A BRANDON SIN QUE EL SE DIERA CUENTA

ICY: oye brandon

BRANDON: si dime

ICY: encontre esta pluma tirada ¿de casualidad es tuya?

BRANDON: si muchas gracias

ICY: de nada

EN EL ALMUERZO

STELLA: brandon sientate conmigo

FLORA: pero ibamos a comer juntas

ICY: lo siento cambio de planes yo tengo cosas que hacer

FLORA: otra vez sola

MUSA: sientate con nosotros

RIVEN: ¿que? no hablaras enserio mi linda musi

MUSA: vamos riven ademas lo demas van a estar

RIVEN: ok

QUE MAL POR ANDARSE PELEANDO DEJARON A FLORA SOLA QUE PASARA DESPUES . SIGAN LEYENDO ACEPTO COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS LO QUE QUIERAN DARME


	4. CAPITULO 4 AMISTAD ROTA

CAPITULO 4 AMISTAD ROTA

AL DIA SIGUIENTE FLORA ICY STELLA LLEGARON TEMPRANO COMO SIEMPRE IBAN PLATICANDO

FLORA: ¿hicieron la tarea de historia?

ICY:claro estuvo facil

STELLA: ¿habia tarea? ¿de historia? no importa soy una princesa y me la pueden hacer mis sirvientes

FLORA: hay stella

EN CLASE DE HISTORIA

BRANDON: que clase tan aburrida

STELLA: si verdad

RIVEN: vaya ya somos tres que pensamos lo mismo

MUSA: hay riven nunca cambiaras

RIVEN: por ti cambiaria todo mi mundo

MUSA: que lindo

SKY: callense tortolitos

DOMPI: musa, riven algo que quieran compartir con la clase

MUSA Y RIVEN:aaaa...este...no nada

ICY: ash esa stella sentada jnto a brandon

FLORA: ultimamente estan peleando mucho por eso y se olvidan de mi

ICY: ¿que dices flora?

FLORA: nada olvidalo :(

EN EL ALMUERZO

STELLA: chicas hoy no comere con ustedes voy a comer con brandon

FLORA: ok que te vaya bien

ICY:_(enojada)_si stella vete no te necesitamos

STELLA: vaya que gruñona me voy

DESPUES

STELLA: hola brandon puedo sentarme aqui

BRANDON: ah si claro

STELLA: ¿como es Inglaterra?

BRANDON: muy grande y linda

STELLA: wow me gustaria poder ir de compras a Inglaterra

BRANDON: si hay ropa muy bonita

ASI BRANDON Y STELLA SE LA PASARON PLATICANDO...

ICY: (_enojada)_stella ya vamonos es hora de la salida

FLORA: este... yo me adelantare

MUSA: adios riven nos vemos mañana

RIVEN: adios mi princesa

SKY:adios bloom

BLOOM:adios

TIMMY: adios tecna

TECNA: adios

OPHIR: adios layla

LAYLA: adios

ICY STELLA Y FLORA IBAN CAMINANDO A CASA...

STELLA: sabes icy no nos puede gustar brandon a las dos

ICY: bueno pues deja de hacerme la competencia por que el sera para mi

FLORA: chicas ya me voy

STELLA Y ICY: adios flora

ICY: bien stella si nos gusta a la dos ya no hay que pelear seamos compartidas

STELLA:¿que? eso para nada mejor sabes que no quiero ser mas tu amiga eres una tonta ademas no sabes nada acerca de la moda

ICY: tu solo eres una niña rica y presumida hasta nunca stella

STELLA: hasta nunca icy

WOW Y QUE PASARA CON FLORA POBRE DE ELLA LA DEJAN ENMEDIO DE LOS PROBLEMAS PERO YA VEREMOS QUE PASA EN EL SIG COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS


	5. Capitulo 5 nuevas amigas yenemigas

PERDON POr TARDARME TANTO EN SIBIR LOS CAPITULOS ES QUE HE TENIDO MUCHA TAREA Y TUVE UN ERROR TECNA SEGUN NO ESTA Y AQUI LA PUSE UUPS PERDON PERO AQUI ESTA EL SIG CAPITULO

CAPITULO 5 NUEVAS AMIGAS Y...ENEMIGAS

AL OTRO DIA FLORA LLEGO COMO SIEMPRE MUY TEMPRANO PERO ALGO PASABA

FLORA: hola stella

STELLA: hola ¿entramos al salon?

FLORA: espera ¿y icy? deberiamos esperarla

STELLA: no

FLORA: pero es nuestra amiga

STELLA: tu amiga por que la mia ya no es

ICY: hola flora

FLORA: hola icy

STELLA Y ICY: bueno ¿con quien te vas flora?

FLORA: yo... este...

STELLA: te damos hasta el almuerzo para que decidas

ICY: si adios

STELLA: adios flora

FLORA: (llorando) pero no puedo decidir a las dos las considero mis amigas

BLOOM: flora ¿estas bien? ¿que te pasa?

FLORA: te cuento en el salon ya va a empezar la clase

PALLADIUM: muy bien quiero que traduzcan las oraciones a ingles lo pueden hacer en equipos

MUSA: flora ven con nosotras

FLORA: eh..ah si claro gracias

LAYLA: ¿porque estas tan sola?¿no yte juntabas con icy y stella?

FLORA: si pero tuvieron una pelea

BLOOM: y ¿porque?

FLORA: a las dos les gusta brandon

RIVEN: solo por eso se pelearon que tontas son

SKY: si demasiado

MUSA: ¿potque no te juntas con nosotras en el almuerzo?

FLORA: ¿no se juntas con los chicos?

RIVEN: no en el almuerzo preferimos estas con nuestros amigos y ellas por su lado

FLORA: :) esta bien

EN EL ALMUERZO

LAYLA: y me tropece con una piedra

FLORA: jajaja que gracioso

MUSA: si oye flora mira quien vine hacia aca

STELLA: hola flora

FLORA: ¿que quieres?

STELLA: perdon por lo que te hice hace un rato me enoje con icy y a ti te deje enmedio

FLORA: esta bien estas perdonada ven sientate

MIENTRAS ICY

STORMY: vaya vaya ¿que tenemos aqui?

DARCY: pero si es icy la chica mas popular de la escuela ¿no se juntaba con stella?

ICY: a ella no la conozco ni a ustedes ¿que quieren?

STORMY: que te juntes con nosotras ya que estas muy sola

DARCY: si y compartimos tu odio hacia stella y las demas

ICY: esta bien

STORMY: buena eleccion

DARCY: miren a esas tontas

ICY: tengo una idea

MUSA: chicas ahora regreso

TODAS: ¿a donde vas?

MUSA: por un helado

MUSA IBA HACIA EL MOSTRADOR Y ICY LA HIZO TROPEZAR

ICY:fijate por donde caminas tonta

MUSA: ¿que? si tu me hiciste tropezar ya veras quien es la tonta

MUSA ESTABA A PUNTO DE PEGARLE A ICY PERO...

STELLA: musa tranquila no hagas nada no vale la pena

FLORA: si dejalas

BLOOM:si no es bueno pelear

LAYLA: si mejor vamonos

ICY DARCY Y STORMY: su huyan cobardes eso es lo que son

MUSA: ahora si van a ver sueltame stella

RIVEN:musa tranqula no ganas nada con pelear

MUSA: esta bien

FLORA: y pensar que un dia fuimos amigas de icy

STELLA: si pero ya no mas ahora es nuestra enemiga pero no importa tenemos nuevas y mejores amigas

LAS DEMAS: gracias :)


	6. Capitulo 6 conociendose mas

CAPITULO 6 CONOCIENDOSE MAS

STELLA: hoy estoy decidida a conocer mas a brandon

MUSA: enserio no me hagas reir

STELLA: enserio

FLORA: que bien

BLOOM: que aventada

LAYLA: si y que valor

FLORA: bueno pero entremos a clases

STELLA: ¿que nos toca?

FLORA:bueno pero entremos

EN CLASE

FARAGONDA: y esto es el internet

RIVEN: jaja so como si no lo supieramos

STELLA: que clase mas aburrida mejor me limare las uñas

BRANDON: creo que si no acaba pronto me dormire

SKY: si que aburrida

OPHIR: yo opino lo mismo

TIMMY:aunque me guste la tecnologia esto es aburrido

LAYLA:vean el lado positivo solo es 1 hora

MUSA: si si no me dormiria aqui y tendrias que despertarme

BLOOM: si igual a mi

FLORA: y a mi

EN EL ALMUERZO

MUSA: vaya al fin

STELLA: si sentia que iba a envejecer

FLORA: jajaja yo casi medormia

BLOOM: dimelo a mi

LAYLA: hasta hice garabatos en mi cuaderno

ESTABAN SENTADOS TODOS LOS ESPECIALISTAS CON BRANDON

STELLA: chicas llego la hora luego vengo

MUSA: suerte

LAYLA: que te vaya bien

BLOOM: nos cuentas todo con detalle

FLORA: si mucha suerte

STELLA SE ALEJO DE SUS AMIGAS

STELLA: hola brandon

BRANDON: hola

RIVEN: este ¿nos vamos chicos?

SKY: si vamos con las chicas

TIMMY Y OPHIR: si vamos

...

STELLA: ¿y donde vives?

BRANDON: ¿sabes donde vive riven?

STELLA: si

BRANDON: soy su vecino

STELLA: que sorpresa y no se conocian hasta hoy ja eso es gracioso

BRANDON: si y dime ¿cual es tu fruta favorita?

STELLA:la piña y ¿la tuya?

BRANDON: la manzana

STELLA:¿tu color favorito?

BRANDON:el azul

STELLA:el mio es el naranja

BRANDON:¿tu pelicula favorita?

STELLA:crepusculo

BRANDON:la mia el titere

ESTABAN PLATICANDO PERO TOCARON PARA IR A CLASE

STELLA:nos vemos en clase

BRANDON: ok adios stella

AUN NO LLEGABA LA MAESTRA DE QUIMICA

MUSA: ¿como te fue?

BLOOM:¿que le preguntaste?

STELLA: cosas como cual era su pelicula favorita

LAYLA:¿que paso?¿a donde te invito?

STELLA: al cine

BLOOM: ¿cuando?

STELLA: mañana

MUSA: genial nosotras tambien iremos podemos ir juntas

STELLA: esta bien pero ¿y flora?

FLORA: yo ire sola

LAYLA: iras conmigo

FLORA:¿no ibas a ir con ophir?

LAYLA: si pero no lo dejaron

FLORA: esta bien nos veremos mañana

wow que les parecio espero sus sugerencias aa y gracias a las chicas que han comentado y hecho sugerencias las tomare en cuenta para otras historias sigan comentado y leyendo :)


	7. CAPITULO 7 UN PASEO INOLVIDABLE

CAPITULO 7 UN PASEO INOLVIDABLE

LAS CHICAS YA ESTABAN LISTAS BUENO...CASI TODAS

MUSA: stella apurate se nos va a hacer tarde

FLORA: si aunque yo no tengo prisa

BLOOM: si no quiero dejar esperando a mi lindo sky

LAYLA: si no te apuras nos vamos sin ti

STELLA: oigan embellecerme me lleva tiempo

MUSA: ¿y cuanto? ¿MEDIAHORA?

STELLA: bueno la belleza cuesta

LAYLA: solo apresurate stella

LAS CHICAS YA SE HABIAN CANSADO DE ESPERAR CUANDO SALIO STELLA

BLOOM: vaya al fin

MUSA: lindo vestido dejaras a brandon embobado

STELLA: si lo se igual tu y bloom dejaran embobados a riven y sky

LAYLA: jajajaja bueno vamonos

FLORA: si o los chicos se iran

CUANDO LLEGARON

SKY: hola b-bb-bloom te ves hermosa mi princesa

BLOOM: gracias y tu te ves muy guapo :)

MUSA: hola querido

RIVEN:hola musi linda

LAYLA: hola chicos

FLORA: hola ¿y timmy?

RIVEN: no le gusta venir

BRANDON: ¿porque tardaron tanto?

FLORA: stella aun no terminada de arreglarse

BRANDON:¿Y DONDE ESTA?

STELLA: hola brandon

BRANDON: hola stella te ves muy linda

STELLA: gracias igual tu

RIVEN: bueno entremos

ENTRARON A VER UNA DE TERROR :MUSA CASI NO SE ASUSTABA PERO CUANDO SUCEDIA ABRAZABA A RIVEN Y ESTE LA ASUSTABA PARA QUE LO VOLVIERA A ABRAZAR LO MISMO LE PASO A BLOOM STELLA NO DEJAbA DE GRITAR Y LAYLA Y FLORA COMO SI NADA Y CUANDO SALIERON

MUSA: wow nunca me habia asustado tanto lo bueno que estabas tu riven

RIVEN: si ya sabes que yo te protejo de todo :)

BLOOM: si igual yo me asuste

SKY: pero lo bueno que aqui esta tu principe para defenderte

LAYLA: aaa..este...si estuvo buena

FLORA: a mi no me dio miedo nada

STELLA: bromean estuvo horrible

BRANDON: tranquila ya paso

STELLA: si que bueno :)

TODOS LLEVARON A SUS NOVIAS A SU CASA LAYLA Y FLORA SE FUERON POR SU LADO SOLO SE QUEDARON BRANDON Y STELLA

BRANDON:¿ te gusto la peli? porque a mi si

STELLA:no y que gustos tienes eh

BRANDON: bueno¿quieres ir por un helado?

STELLA: claro

BRANDON: deme uno de limon y otro de uva (es que de piña no hay helado por eso puse de uva)

STELLA:mm uva mi favorito

BRANDON: y eso no es todo

STELLA:¿que hay mas?

BRANDON: si acompañame

STELLA:¿a donde vamos?

BRANDON: solo cierra los ojos y sigueme

STELLA:ok

BRANDON LLEVO A STELLA A UNA FERIA

BRANDON: muy bien puedes abrirlos

STELLA: wow ¿a que juego subimos primero?

BRANDON: a ese _(señalo uno que decia recorrido del terror)_

STELLA: o-o-ok :(

DENTRO DEL JUEGO STELLA NO PARABA DE GRITAR Y CLARO ABRAZAR A BRANDON

BRANDON: ¿te gusto el recorrido?

STELLA: no ahora yo elijo

BRANDON: esta bien ¿a que juego quieres subir?

STELLA: a la montaña rusa :)

BRANDON: este bien

CUANDO BAJARON

STELLA: que divertido ¿no crees?

BRANDON: si me gustan mucho las moñtañas rusas

DESPUES BRANDON JUGO AL TIRO AL BLANCO

DUEÑO:bien joven elija su premio

BRANDON: quiero...ese (señalo un panda) toma stella es para ti

STELLA: gracias eres muy lindo

BRANDON:¿te acompaño a tu casa?

STELLA: si :)

LLEGARON A SU CASA Y STELA SE DESPIDIO

STELLA: gracias por el paseo brandon nunca lo olvidare (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

BRANDON: denada te veo mañana en la escuela

STELLA: si hata mañana

BRANDON:hasta mañana

aaah me encanto mi propio capitulo es muy lindo esperen el siguiente y gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan comentarios tomare en cuenta sus sugerencias para mas historiasy si me tardo en escribir es por que estoy ocupada ya saben acepto comentarios y sugerencias :)


	8. Capitulo8 preparativos para la fiesta

CAPITULO 8 PREPARATIVOS PARA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE STELLA Y FLORA

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA

STORMY:icy te tenemos un chisme buenisimo

DARCY:si no podiamos esperar

ICY: ya suelten el chisme

STORMY:ayer en la noche vimos a stella con brandon

ICY:¿que? esa tonta

EN ESO VE LLEGAR A STELLA

STELLA: no soy alicia y nunca fui...

ICY: hola stella

STELLA: ¿que quieres?

ICY: ¿porque saliste con brandon? el es mio

STELLA: el me invito ¿porque estas celosa? aceptalo brandon nunca te invitaria a ti ahora me voy

FLORA: hola stella feliz cumpleaños :)

STELLA: hola flora igual tu feliz cumpleaños :)

BLOOM: hola chicas feliz cumpleaños

LAYLA Y MUSA: hola chicas feliz cumpleaños flora y stella

FLORA Y STELlA: gracias :)

MUSA: oigan hay que entrar al salon

LAS DEMAS: si vamos

EN CLASE DE CREATIVIDAD

DUFORG: quiero que hagan una bufanda con estos materiales ( les da un telar y estambre)

PERO NADIE LE HACIA CASO

MUSA: ¿que tal el paseo con brandon?

STELLA: muy bien me llevo a comer helado y luego a la feria

LAYLA: wow que lindo

STELLA: si

MUSA: ¿y van a querer fiesta?

FLORA Y STELLA: claro :)

LAS DEMAS: musa se suponia que era una sorpresa

MUSA: oops lo siento :(

BLOOM: bueno ya que no es sorpresa gracias a musa empezaremos a planear la fiesta en el almuerzo

MIENTRAS

SKY: brandon ya te vimos eh

TIMMY: si brandon ¿a donde llevaste a stella?

OPHIR: si a donde

BRANDON: a comer helado y a la feria

TODOS: wow quien lo diria

BRANDON: si oigan hoy es el cumpleaños de stella¿ verdad?

RIVEN: si igual es el cumple de flora pero su fiesta se la van a hacer mañana

SKY: si por que preguntas

BRANDON: porque le voy a dar una sorpresa cuando le hagan su fiesta

OPHITR: dinos si :)

BRANDON: no

RIVEN: bu nimodo tendremos que esperar :(

MIENTRAS LAS CHICAS

BLOOM: muy bien aqui tengo una lista

LAYLA: bien que nos toca a cada quien

BLOOM: musa te encargaras de la musica

MUSA: OK

BLOOM: layla de la decoracion

LAYLA: entendido

BLOOM: yo del pastel

RIVEN: traera los refrescos

MUSA: ok yo le digo

BLOOM: y los demas chicos las botanas

LAYLA: ok luego les aviso

STELLA Y FLORA: gracias son unas grandes amigas

EN LA SALIDA...

RIVEN: musa chicas vengan aca excepto tu flora y tu stella porque luego vas a ir con el chisme

STELLA: uy esta bien amargado

BLOOM: ¿que pasa?

SKY: layla tiene una idea para un regalo sorpresa de flora

BRANDON: si layla ¿cual es tu idea?

LAYLA:bueno ayer que ibamos camino a nuestra casa flora y yo ella me dijo que extrañaba a helio

MUSA: si y luego

LAYLA: se me ocurrio que en la fiesta trajeramos a helio aqui

RIVEN: es una buena idea

TIMMY: si pero ¿cmo le avisamos a helio que venga?

BRANDON: no lo conozco pero yo diria que le hablaramos por telefono

BLOOM: ok le marcare ahora mismo

FLORA Y STELLA: chicos ya no vamos adios

TODOS: adios :)

MIENTRAS BLOOM MARCABA A HELIO

BLOOM: espero que conteste

SUENA EL CELULAR DE HELIO ( tu ru ru ru tu ru ru ru ruuu)

HELIO: ¿hola?

BLOOM: hola helio

HELIO: aaah hola bloom ¿que quieres?

BLOOM: bien como sabes es el cumpleaños de flora hoy y...

HELIO: si ya la felicite

BLOOM: dejame terminar

HELIO: esta bien dime

BLOOM. le vamos a hacer una fiesta a ella y a stella y queriamos que vinieras para aca

HELIO: esta me ire hoy en la noche para llegar mañana

BLOOM: ok llegas a la casa de riven

HELIO: si esta bien adios

BLOOM: adios

TODOS: ¿y?¿que dijo?

BLOOM: llega mañana aah riven va a llegar a tu casa

RIVEN: ¿que? bueno esta bien al fin es mi amigo

LAYLA: flora se pondra muy feliz porque tambien le dije a tecna

TIMMY:que bien tecna va a venir :)

BRANDON: si que bien por flora

RIVEN: ¿y que cosa le vas a dar de sorpresa tu a stella? eh brandon

BRANDON: bueno yo estaba pensando en...

RIVEN: mejor liego nos dices ya nos tenemos que ir adios

BRANDON: adios

Y ICY

ICY: esa stella ya vera yo tambien le tengo una sorpresa jajajajajaja(risa malvada)

HAY NO QUE SORPRESA LE TIENE ICY A STELLA Y ¿QUE LE REGALO SERA EL DE BRANDON? WOW QE SUSPENSO AAA Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS CHICAS SIGAN LEYENDO


	9. CAPITULO 9 LINDAS Y HORRBLES SORPRESAS

CAPITULO 9 UNAS LINDAS Y HORRIBLES SORPRESAS :(

ERA SABADO Y TODOS ESTABAN OCUPADOS EN LOS PREPARATIVOS

BLOOM: vamos acompañame a comprar el pastel

SKY: esta bien solo por que tu me lo pides mi princesa

BLOOM:gracias que lindo :)

MUSA: yo ire a mi casa para elegir los mejores discos de musica que tengo

LAYLA: ok y yo pondre la decoracion pero quien va a distraer a stella y flora

MUSA: ah pues timmy se ofrecio

BLOOM: si que bueno bueno vamos a comprar las cosas nos vemos en mi casa en 15 minutos ok

LOS DEMAS:ok

MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE RIVEN

HELIO: no puedo mas ya quiero ver a flora

RIVEN: si pero recuerda que su fiesta es hasta las cuatro

HELIO: si bueno tendre que esperar

RIVEN: y ¿que le vas a regalar?

HELIO: una flor muy hermosa que encontre en japon

RIVEN: -_- era de suponerse

MIENTRAS TIMMY ESTABA DISTRAYENDO A LAS CHICAS

TIMMY: y ¿a donde quieren ir?

STELLA: al centro comercial

FLORA: si yo quiero ropa nueva

TIMMY: ok esta bien vamos

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

STELLA: hay pero que vestido tan lindo (vio un vestido que tenia lentejuelas)

FLORA: no yo prefiero ese (era uno amarillo bonito y sencillo)

TIMMY: ok chicas ustedes compren vestido mientras yo voy a ver las nuevas computadoras

FLORA Y STELLA: si

YA TIMMY ENTRO Y SE LLEVO UNA SORPRESA

TIMMY: wow que computadora mas nueva y util

TECNA: si y que ¿no me vas a saludar?

TIMMY: tecna ¿cuando llegaste?

TECNA: en la mañana pero flora nome debe ver vine de sorpresa

TIMMY: ok

MIENTRAS ICY Y LAS DEMAS

DARCY: aqui estan los globos icy

STORMY: y el liquido rosa

ICY: muy bien ahora si veremos si la fiesta de stella y flora es tan linda

DARCY: que mala me alegro por ti

MIENTRAS LAYLA ADORNABA

LAYLA: y que te parece aqui musa

MUSA: si alli esta bien

BLOOM: llege aqui esta el pastel

BRANDON: mmm se ve delicioso (lo iba a pobrar)

BLOOM: (pegandole en la mano) no lo toques que no es para ti

BRANDON: ok :(

RIVEN : aqui estan los refrescos

LOS DEMAS : aqui estan las botanas

HELIO: oigan ya casi es hora donde me escondo

MUSA: mmmm alla (le señalo el armario)

HELIO: ok

BLOOM: rapido chicos ya vienen

TECNA: yo igual me escondere en el armario

STELLA TIMMY Y FLORA IBAN ENTRANDO

STELLA: ¿porque esta apagada la luz?

FLORA: la encendere

TIMMY: si enciendela

STELLA: ya se que es la fiesta que nos hicieron

TODOS: si feliz cumpleaños

SKY: flora te tenemops una sorpresa

FLORA: ¿que y donde esta la sorpresa?

RIVEN : helio tecona pueden salir

FLORA :¿QUE HELIO Y TECNA? :)

HELIO: hola flora feliz cumpleaños (LE DA LA FLORA QUE LE COMPRO)

FLORA: gracias que lindo

TECNA: feliz cumpleaños y le da su regalo (es un vestido)

FLORA: gracias

DESPUES YA QUE ABRIERON SUS REGALOS VA EL PASTEL Y ICY ESTA ESCONDIDA EN UN RINCON

ICY: ahora si stella y flora su fiesta decumpleañños sera arruinada en cuanto acaben su pastel jajajaja

MIENTRAS EN LA FIESTA

FLORA:mmmm que rico esta el pastel

STELLA: si querrar decir estuvo porque ya se acabo

BRANDON: stella es hora de mi regalo yo te quiero decir...

EN ESO ICY SUELTA LOS GLORBOS CON EL LIQUIDO ROSA (SI SAQUE LA IDEA DE MISS XV)

STELLA:aaaa wuacala esto apesta

FLORA: si que es esto

MUSA: nose pero mejor salgamos

RIVEN: tan buena que estaba la fiesta

SKY: si quen se atreveria a hacer eso

BLOOM: no se alguien que nos odia mucho

LAYLA: si

TIMMY: y que no queria ver felices a stella y a flora

TECNA: si hata a mi me cayo pero descubriremos quien fue

STELLA: si investigemos

FLORA: si porque arruinar una fiesta de cumpleaños es horrible

MUSA: ya se quien fue

LAYLA: si yo igual

ENTONCES FUERON CON ICY

MUSA: tu fuiste eres una malvada pero esto no se queda asi

LAYLA: si ya veras lo que te pasara...

UY QUE LE HARAN A ICY SIGAN COMENTANDO Y YA SABEN ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y PERDON POR TARDARME TANTO ES QUE A VECES MME DEJAN BASTANTE TAREA EN LA ESCUELA Y LO ME DA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR POR CIERTO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA POR LLEGAR A SU FIN


	10. Capitulo 10 final feliz no para todos

CAPITULO 10 FINAL FELIZ PERO...NO PARA TODOS

AFUERA EN EL PATIO

LAYLA: icy ¿porque hiciste esto?

ICY: porque porque las odio y sobre todo a stella

STELLA: pero icy aunque dije que no queria ser tu amiga te sigo considerando una

DARCY: no le hagas caso icy no ves que te quito a brandon

STORMY: si aunque no era tu novio pero eso no tiene perdon

MUSA: callense ustedes dos la ayudaron ¿no es asi?

STORMY: jajaja nosotras para nada ella lo hizo sola ademas para que querriamos ayudarlas

DARCY: si ademas no la considareamos una amiga

ICY: pero me djeron que yo era una gran amiga

DARCY: si pero solo te utilizamos para arruinarle su fiesta a flora y stella

FLORA: nunca cambiaran que malas son

BLOOM: dejalas vamonos de aqui

TECNA: si sera lo mejor

ICY: esperen¿ puedo ir con ustedes?

BLOOM: esta bien pero no hagas nada malo eh

ICY: lo prometo

COMO LA FIESTA SE ARRUINO SIGUIERON EN EL PATIO

BRANDON: bueno stella queria esperar hasta esta fiesta para decirte que

STELLA: si dime :)

BRANDON: ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?

STELLA: si claro que si

LOS DEMAS : awwww que lindos

FLORA: helio te vas a volver a ir verdad :(

HELIO: no flora seguire estudiando aqui y estare siempre a tu lado

FLORA: vaya me alegro mucho :)

TECNA: si yo tambien me quedare ya fue mucho de viajar

MUSA: enserio wow que bien

RIVEN: al fin helio estara con nosotros

LAYLA: si yo me alegro por flora y por layla

STELLA: yo me ire de aqui a paris

BRANDON Y LOS DEMAS : ¡¿que?

STELLA: pero solamente de vacaciones

BRANDON : que alivio

STELLA: ademas brandon querido te llevare conmigo

BLOOM: te olvidas de tus demas amigos

STELLA: si a ustedes tambien los llevare chicos

MUSA: que bien

ICY: stella quiero pedirte perdon por todo lo que hice se que estuvo mal y quiero que volvamos a ser amigas

STELLA: esta bien estas perdonada

ICY: y me vas a llevar a paris ¿verdad?:)

TODOS: jajajajajaja :)

STELLA: claro claro

PERO Y QUE PASO CON DARCY Y STORMY

MAMA DE STORMY: jovencita te dije que no te portaras mal y me contaron que engañaste a una niña y arruinaste la fiesta de sus amigas

STORMY: pero mama ellas empezaron

MAMA DE STORMY: claro que no te dije que no te queria vover a ver haciendo eso

STORMY: si ..pero...

MAMA DE STORMY: nada ahora te mandare a nun internado en china

STORMY :¿QUE? no puedes hacerlo

MAMA DE STORMY: claro que si mañana mismo te vas

DARCY: jajajaja te van a mandar a un internado

MAMA DE DARCY: callate a ti tambien te voy a enviar a uno en peru

DARCY: que no puedes todavia no termino la escuela

MAMA DE DARCY: alla te daran clase

DARCY Y STORMY: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo

STELLA: eso les pasa por arruinar la fiesta y ser tan malas

MUSA: si al fin libres de ellas dos

BUENO EN LAS VACACIONES TODOS SE FUERON A PARIS Y DISFRUTARON MUCHO ESTANDO ALLA :

HELIO Y FLORA IBAN A CADA FLORERIA QUE ENCONTRABAN

LAYLA Y OPHIR IBAN A BUSCAR DEPORTES EXTREMOS

BLOOM Y SKY IBAN A VER LOS PAISAJES DE PARIS

MUSA Y RIVEN IBAN A LAS TIENDAS DE MUSICA

STELLA ,ICY..Y BRANDON A LA TIENDA DE ROPA

TIMMY Y TECNA A LA DE TECNOLOGIA

Y ASI PASARON SUS VACACIONES HASTA QUE REGRESARON DE NUEVO A LA ESCUELA

FIN :)

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PRONTO ESCRIBIRE OTRA HISTORIA Y CLARO TOMARE EN CUENTAS SUS SUGERENCIAS Y GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO GRACIAS `POR COMENTA HASTA PRONTO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS LAS QUIERO


End file.
